codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Counterattack
The Counterattack is the story of the American counterattack on Russia, after the events of Modern Warfare 2. It follows several different soldiers. Written by Pancake301. It goes from the counterattack in Alaska, to the Russian airbone invasion on Area 51. Prologue American troops had finally won back Washington D.C. Their next objective is to free New York City. While this begins, a counterattack through Alaska has already begun. Hundreds of tanks, thousands of troops, hundreds of aircraft. The counterattack had begun. In Russia, however, plans had begun for an aerial attack on Area 51. It was a massive attack. Chapter 1 Alaska to Russia Private First Class Brown stood completely still in his bunker. He was tasked with standing in a small, cement room for hours on end, to warn High Command if the Russians attacked again. He made sure not to move, any movement would result in a snipers bullet to his head. Behind him, the wall was covered in blood, from the man in the early shift. Engines could be heard overhead and next to the bunker. He knew the strike into Siberia had begun. Above him were C-130 and C-17 cargo planes that would drop off hundreds of U.S. Army Ranger Paratroopers behind enemy lines. Next to him were M1A2 Abrams tanks, and M3A3 Bradley AFVs that were modified to float for the trip across the Bering Straight. Chinooks sped past to drop several divisions off behind enemy lines. A humvee with a mounted TOW launcher pulled up beside the bunker, Private Brown picked up his M416 and climbed in. "Thirty Seconds!" the chinook pilot yelled to the troops. Private Wells checked his M16 one more time. "Alright, listen up!" Captain Johnson said, "we're gonna hit the Russians hard, and fast. Do not show mercy, remember what they did in D.C.." Wells remembered how the Russians had massacred civilians in the battle for Washington D.C.. "Twenty Seconds!" yelled the chinook pilot once more. Towards the front of the chopper, a large man stood up and looked around him, there was a large scar under his right eye. "Alright men," he said. "I'm Seargent Allen, I'll be in command of you for the next few months, get ready for a hard landing." Wells peered out the window in time to see a chinook being shot down by an enmy with an RPG-7. Suddenly a green light came on inside the chopper. "Thats it, GO GO GO!" shouted Seargent Allen. The troops hit the ground and began firing at the Russian troops. Wells ran forward toward the outpost firing his M16 from the hip. He tripped on his untied shoelace, his M16 went flying away from him. In the outpost, a KORD machine gun opened fire on the other U.S. troops. Wells drew his M9 pistol and held it close to his chest. M1A2 Abrams.jpg|An M1A2 Abrams tank fighting outside of Area 51. 039.jpg|An M3A3 Bradley fighting in Russia. 300px-Port Valdez.jpg|The beginning stage of the attack on Russia Chinooks.jpg|Chinooks dropping off troops 300px-White-Pass.jpg|The Outskirts of the village 300px-Nelson-bay.jpg|The Interior of the village 797px-Bc2aricascreen04.png|U.S. Special forces push into Area 51 under heavy fire Category:FanFiction